


鸣佐/milk life

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 肉文，涉及产乳，遮眼，一点强制和3P





	鸣佐/milk life

**Author's Note:**

> 肉文，涉及产乳，遮眼，一点强制和3P

START YOUR DAY WITH THE POWER OF PROTEIN.----MILK LIFE

电视广告嘶声力竭地重复这句台词，用力彰显出依稀的存在感。

佐助手忙脚乱地推开像一块牛皮糖一样黏在自己身上的鸣人，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。他努力在电视机前的沙发上端直，严肃地瞧了眼壁上的挂钟。

“鸣人，上班时间快到了。”

“唔唔。”鸣人一边啃咬他的锁骨一边随声附和。

“等会出门别忘了去超市。家里番茄没有了。”他顿了顿，耳边又萦绕起那句广告。

“再买一盒牛奶吧。”

“啊？佐助你想喝牛奶了我说？”鸣人抬起头，眼睛里满是狡黠的笑意。

鸣人不怎么喝牛奶。大概是从前常常喝拉肚子的原因，长大后他每每敬而远之。

“当然不是，是给你喝。”佐助并起两个指头，点上他的眉心，不轻不重。

他喜欢这样做，这让他不由自主地想起哥哥，想起族人，想起逝去的家的感觉。

鸣人面露难色，但那也仅仅一瞬。忽然他眼睛一亮，把佐助搂得更紧。

“如果是佐助的奶，我就喝。”

“胡说什么。”佐助满脸通红，“我是男的，哪来的奶？”

“咦咦，前几天我还听小樱说，她那有个男病人，吃药产乳了······”

“我不是病人！”佐助忿忿地打断他，一拳招呼上鸣人的肩膀——反正这家伙恢复的比常人快。

鸣人手疾眼快，躲过拳风，重重把他惯进柔软的沙发里，嘴唇顺势滑溜到胸前暗红的朱砂上，又吸又吮，又舔又吻。

“这么快就立起来了啊。”鸣人舌尖逗弄着佐助凸起的乳珠，兴致愈发高涨。

佐助可没这份好兴致。被玩弄的乳头又湿又麻，牵引着下面的性器和小穴也蠢蠢欲动。

——都怪鸣人。他狠狠瞪了一眼眼前满脸无辜的爱人，自从两人第一次体会到床笫之欢，便一发不可收拾。床上，沙发，窗台，座椅全被开发了个遍，自己的身体也越发敏感，稍一挑拨，就欲火焚身。

他抓住鸣人的金发，一把扯开。

“现在——去上班，鸣人。我可不想再在电话里替你向鹿丸解释。”佐助将松垮的睡衣系上。

鸣人眨巴着眼，笑嘻嘻地坐起身。

“既然佐助都这么要求了，那我就照办了我说。”他在佐助的脸颊上留下一个湿湿的吻，“采买的事我会交给影分身。佐助好好在家休息。”  
他收拾了一番，才匆匆拿着便当走出门。

佐助见他离开，走进浴室。

浴室里一塌糊涂，两人的拖鞋，毛巾，牙刷交错缠结，沐浴乳和洗发水到处都是，对门的镜子映出佐助潮红半褪的脸和遍布吻痕的锁骨。

——这家伙，最近似乎越来越过份。佐助捡起地上印满青蛙的毛巾——毛巾上满是鸣人阳光般的气息，昨天鸣人也是用这条毛巾塞进自己嘴巴，把自己强摁在镜子上，来了一发。

——不过，并不讨厌。

佐助沐浴完，穿起新换的睡衣，走进客厅，一眼就看见茶几上放着一盘洗好的番茄和一盒药。他拿起药盒，眼皮轻抬，略略扫过。

激素类药，适用于内分泌调节，副作用泌乳。

他蹙蹙眉，将盒子扔在一边。

——这家伙，最近果然越来越过份。  
········································································  
START YOUR DAY WITH THE POWER OF PROTEIN.----MILK LIFE

“啧，天天重复这一句，耳朵都快出老茧了。”鸣人坐在沙发上，向电视广告大声抗议。

身旁，佐助放下手中的番茄，眼神飘忽，面色苍白，细密的汗珠抚湿了额发。

“佐助，你怎么了？”鸣人连忙扶住他的腰际，以额头相抵，“是不是昨天太激烈？”

佐助瞪了他一眼。他的前胸好像灌了铅，又涨又硬又痛，不断叫嚣着欲望。

“胸······胸受不了。”他从牙缝中挤出这几个字，身体不由自主晃动着，胸前的和服睡衣上逐渐浮现出两点水迹。

鸣人解开他的睡衣系带——果然，佐助的乳尖挺立，好像两颗新长的花骨朵儿，一点乳白聚在乳首，好像染上的白霜。他凑上去，张嘴含住其中一颗，同时用手下压推挤。

“啊嗯。”佐助浅浅呻吟了一声，麻酥感惹得他舒服地几欲尖叫，“鸣，鸣人，轻点······”

甘美的乳汁流进嘴里，鸣人吮吸得啧啧作响。一会儿，另一边的乳首也溢出不少乳汁，他连忙又含住另一颗。

在鸣人的含弄按摩下，很快佐助双乳的肿胀感消失。只是这番辛劳后，他觉得头昏脑胀，七晕八素，竟然比平时和鸣人来一发更累。

“佐助的奶香香的，一点也不腥，真好喝。”鸣人托着他的腰际，兴奋得好像一只摇着尾巴的大金毛，他不顾嘴角还残留着乳迹，迫不及待地吻上佐助有些干涸的嘴唇。

香甜的奶味立刻充斥佐助的鼻尖和唇间。

“是不是，是不是很香很甜。”鸣人舔舔他的嘴唇，“还想喝啊我说。”

“下，下次。”佐助双眼蒙雾，满脸红霞，看起来比超市新到的小番茄还鲜嫩。

“啊？下次是什么时候啊我说？”

“明天早上吧。”他朝电视努努嘴。

鸣人瞬间蔫了。

“不要！我现在还想喝嘛！”

“没了。”佐助不耐烦地推开他，“我又不是奶牛，想喝自己去超市买。”

“超市的奶哪有佐助的好喝······”鸣人小声抱怨着，突然一个饿狼扑食，把佐助压在身下，“我帮佐助产奶吧！”

“你胡说什么，我那是吃药才暂时······”

“试试嘛！”鸣人伸手探入衣下，果然——

“佐助，你下面硬了啊我说······”

“一点点，我自己会解决。”佐助用手臂遮住发烫的脸颊，抬起一条腿，刚想毫不客气地招呼他，鸣人却顺手在后面的穴口转了转。

“穴口也渗水了啊我说。”

“滚，我说了只有一点点······啊！”

虽然已经和鸣人做过很多次，突兀进入的两根手指还是让他下意识地脊背紧绷，腿上登时卸了力。

“放······放手。”佐助带上一点哭腔，眼睛开始泛红。

“别，别开写轮眼啊！上次翻新房子的贷款刚还上！”鸣人大惊失色，不顾他的挣扎，迅速抱住他的颈脖，在他的眼睛上胡乱亲吻。

“快点放开我，我生气了。”佐助的语气愈发强硬。

“呜呜五五五五唔唔唔。”鸣人一边抱着他乱亲，一边不知道在含糊什么。

下一秒，他感觉眼睛上被覆上了一层带着凉意的布料。

“快快快！影分身，快点遮住他的眼睛！”

听到这句，佐助身体扭动得更厉害，但唯一好使的那只手被鸣人死死按住。后穴很快又被打开。

“那个······本体，这样是不是有点太过份？”影分身倒是有些心虚。

“就这一次，一次！”鸣人义正言辞，“而且佐助的奶你不想喝吗？”

影分身骚骚头，再没有阻止。

“帮忙压着他的手。”鸣人对影分身说道。

“好嘞。”

鸣人抬起佐助的臀瓣，褪下身上的睡衣，将性器抵了进去。已经被开垦过多次的小穴顺利吞下柱身，随着抽插的加快，吸附地更紧更深。

“佐助，放松点啊我说，夹得好紧。”鸣人掰开他的大腿，清楚地看到自己的性器在佐助小穴里横冲直撞，不禁更加硬挺。

“鸣，鸣人······”佐助被震得几乎喘不过气。他想推开影分身，偏又全身无力，只得随着鸣人前后律动。很快，他的性器顶端开始兴奋地渗出前液，甚至连两颗乳尖也开始渗出点点乳汁。

“啊······啊······”没一会儿，佐助终于忍不住，他的性器射出屡屡稀薄的精液，全落在鸣人身上。几乎是同时，两边乳首也射出小股奶汁，顺着白皙丰腴的胸膛，滴落在身下的睡衣上，有些乳汁甚至顺着人鱼线，一路滚入大开的双腿直至消失在股间。

奶香四溢，春色旖旎。鸣人舔舔嘴唇，趴在他身上，一边挤压双乳一边小口啜吸起来。  
影分身也用手指沾起他身上的乳汁，送进嘴里。

“真香。”他忍不住赞叹道。

吸了好一会，鸣人才抬起头，他抹了把嘴角白色的细末，得意地说道：“这样果然有用啊我说，那我更要加把劲了。影分身，帮我拿几个空瓶。”

影分身点头起身。

趁此机会，鸣人抽出性器，转过佐助的身体，一手扣住他的手腕锁在身后，一手扶着腰际支起他的上身。

“佐助，我开始咯~” 鸣人轻轻在他耳际吹了口气，亟不可待地将性器重新送进穴口。

“杀，杀了你······”佐助仰着头，咬牙切齿。纤细的颈脖甩出一个优美的弧线。

“行啊我说。忙完这阵，佐助再来杀我。”他一边细细舔舐佐助的脊骨一边嘀咕。

——反正又不是第一次杀了。他想。  
·······························································  
午间，鸣人拿出一份便当和一瓶牛奶。

“鸣人，你不是不喜欢喝牛奶吗？怎么带了一瓶来？”小樱奇怪地问道。

“因为这是我和佐助一起挤的奶啊我说。”

“？”


End file.
